Une main dans la tempête
by Sansirecto
Summary: Le temps était pluvieux. Le sol était mouillé. Le ciel continuait à pleurer à froides larmes,qui s'écrasaient sur la joue d'un jeune garçon. Un jeune garçon dont la frange cachait le visage. Un jeune garçon qui, sous la torture glaciale de l'eau, transmettait au rideau de pluie une autre semence venant de ses yeux.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le temps était pluvieux. Le sol était mouillé. Le ciel continuait à pleurer à froides larmes, s'écrasant sur la joue d'un jeune garçon. Un jeune garçon dont la frange cachait le visage. Un jeune garçon qui, sous la torture glaciale de l'eau, transmettait au rideau de pluie une autre semence venant de ses yeux. Un jeune garçon qui s'était fait voler son humanité. Un jeune garçon qui se demandait si, à l'heure actuelle, les personnes qui le soutenaient depuis sa tendre enfance ne le calmaient pas simplement par peur. Eren Jäeger avait peur de lui-même. Personne ne pouvait le considérer comme égal. Normal, Eren était un **monstre**.


	2. Enlèvement

**Chapitre 2**

-Eren... Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Armin affichait un air inquiet, comme à son habitude. En tout cas, chaque fois qu'il voyait Eren depuis ce jour. Ce jour où tout avait changé. Ce jour où il avait montré malgré lui à tout le monde qu'il était un monstre haïssant les monstres. Eren devait donc parler aux deux personnes qu'il avait de plus chères, pour savoir où il devait s'en tenir. Pour savoir s'il avait encore une barre où il pouvait se rattraper. S'il réussirait à se relever sans qu'on l'en empêche à coups de fouet dans le dos.

-Armin...

Eren saisit son meilleur ami par les épaules. Celui-ci parût encore plus inquiet.

-Est-ce-que tu penses comme les autres ? Que je suis un monstre ? Que je ne mérite pas la vie ? As-tu peur de moi, Armin ? Je vois tes yeux ! Je sais que tu n'es pas rassuré quand tu es avec moi ! Je sais que...

Eren lâcha subitement les épaules du blond, qui paraissait figé. Les mains du brun tombèrent mollement sur ses cuisses. Puis, des larmes tombèrent sur le drap du lit d'Armin. Soudain, Eren sentit un contact chaud qui le rassura. Armin l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas autant peur de lui que les autres, c'était déjà ça. C'était sûrement ses nombreuses années passées à ses côtés qui lui permettaient de penser que sous son masque de monstre, il restait encore un peu d'humain.

-Eren... Si mon regard sur toi a changé, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de toi... J'ai peur _pour_ toi. C'est horrible ce que tu traverses. Je suis désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Armin... Merci.

Le brun était rassuré que son meilleur ami le comprenne encore. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? De toutes les personnes qu'avait pu rencontrer Eren, Armin était la plus compréhensive. Il était toujours là pour lui. Au moins, il avait la certitude que deux personnes seraient toujours de son côté. Mikasa Ackerman le suivrait partout, il en était certain. Parce que ces trois là étaient plus soudés que n'importe qui. Même s'il ne se sentait plus humain depuis ce jour là. Ce jour, où tout en lui avait basculé. Où il n'avait plus été capable de reconnaître le visage d'Armin et Mikasa. Ce jour où il n'avait plus eu peur que de lui-même, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais surtout de ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais même s'il lui restait deux personnes, il savait que le regard des autres avait changé à jamais. Oui, il savait bien qu'après ce jour, plus personne à part eux deux ne lui adresserait de sourire, ou même de parole. Deviendrait-il fou ? Ou se renfermerait-il sur lui-même au point de n'avoir plus aucun sentiment ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir. Même si, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait la vérité. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Non, il ne voulait pas que l'humanité que ses deux derniers amis voyaient en lui ne disparaisse. De toute manière, dans quelques heures, la police l'aura retrouvé, et il sera exécuté sur le champ. Pourquoi lutter ? Entre mourir et souffrir toute sa vie, y avait-il une réelle différence ?

-Eren. N'oublie pas que ton rêve est d'exterminer toutes ces abominations, Eren ! Tu ne dois pas oublier ton vrai but !

Armin secouait Eren pour le maintenir en bonne santé morale. Eren tiqua aux paroles de son ami. Oui, c'était ça ! C'était ça la raison pour laquelle il vivait ! Il s'était promis de mettre fin à l'existence de la race des _titans._ Rien que de prononcer ce mot, même dans sa tête, le faisait frissonner. Ces horribles créatures géantes qui dévoraient les humains sans scrupule. Ces mêmes créatures qui, le jour de ses 10 ans, étaient entrés dans la capitale et avaient dévoré sa mère. Il s'en souvenait encore. Les cris affolés de sa mère, qui suppliait le policier d'emmener ses enfants en sécurité, ses efforts pour se défaire de l'emprise du poing de l'immonde main qui la retenait prisonnière, alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de la gueule grande ouverte du géant. Puis, plus rien. Plus de cris. Plus de mouvements. Juste une pluie de sang, et l'impression de tomber toujours et encore. Cette impression qu'avait ressenti Eren. Qu'aurait dit sa mère si elle l'avait vu ce jour-là ? Elle aurait certainement eu peur. Et elle aurait eu bien raison. Son fils était un monstre. Un véritable monstre. Il était une créature effrayante, mais il n'était certainement pas comme eux. Jamais il ne serait comme eux. Il ne supporterait pas d'être comme eux. Il luttait depuis la mort de sa mère, sans relâche, pour tous les tuer, jusqu'au dernier. Alors non, il refusait qu'on le traite de titan. Monstre, traitre, oui peut-être, mais pas titan. On entendit de grands coups donnés à la porte. La mère d'Armin s'y précipita pour l'ouvrir sur deux personnes. Le premier était un brun barbu à l'air sévère. Ses nombreuses rides lui donnaient une apparence assez âgée. La deuxième était une femme de petite taille, aux cheveux blancs. Elle portait des lunettes. L'homme se présenta.

-Bonjour. Je suis l'agent de police chef Kitz Weilman. Je viens m'assurer que vous ne cachez pas l'homme titan chez vous.

Entendant la remarque de l'étage, Eren se leva pour protester mais Armin le retint. S'il se montrait, il risquait gros. Armin balaya sa chambre des yeux, à la recherche d'un endroit où cacher son ami.

-Je vais inspecter l'étage, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, déclara l'inspecteur, suspicieux.

La mère d'Armin essaya tant bien que mal de retarder l'agent de police.

-Vous prendrez bien un café ? Ria-t-elle nerveusement.

-Non merci, peut-être après l'inspection de votre maison.

-Et si vous commenciez par le bas ? Ce n'est pas très propre en haut, comme ça j'aurai le temps d'aller balayer un peu.

La mère d'Armin crut entendre l'inspecteur marmonner quelque chose dans ses dents, mais elle n'entendit que les mots « Heureusement » et « Livaï ». Elle ne put donc pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Mais la fille qui accompagnait l'agent sourit. Depuis la veille, c'était rare de voir des gens sourire. Tellement rare que Mme Arlelt décida de ne pas demander de répéter à Mr. Weilman. Celui-ci monta à l'étage, suivi de son assistante. Une fois arrivé devant la chambre, il en ouvrit la porte pour découvrir une chambre vide. Les deux adolescents avaient disparu. Il fouilla tous les recoins, mais ne trouva rien. En ressortant, il trouva Armin dans le couloir.

-Vous avez terminé, monsieur ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

-Oui, tu peux y aller, répondit l'agent de police suspicieux.

Il fouilla tout l'étage mais ne trouva rien. Il redescendit et inspecta le rez-de-chaussée. N'ayant rien détecté, il ressortit, perplexe. Cette maison lui semblait pourtant la cachette idéale pour cette créature immonde. Armin et Eren trainaient toujours ensemble. Pendant ce temps, Armin avait attendu patiemment que l'inspecteur s'en aille. Enfin, ce n'était pas pour lui que l'attente avait été la plus longue. Le blondinet se faufila discrètement dans la salle de bain et en ferma la porte. Vérifiant bien que personne ne l'avait suivi, il souleva la cuvette des toilettes. La tête trempée d'Eren en sortit.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce-que ça pue là-dedans ! Vous vous nourrissez de rat mort ou quoi ?

-Eren, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne chercherait pas là ! Il est parti.

-En même temps, qui à part toi aurait l'idée de plonger dans des chiottes pour se cacher ?!

-Je reconnais que l'idée est spéciale. Mais l'important est que ça ait marché ! Bon, sors de là et prends une douche !

-Merci bien, mais je suis coincé.

-Eren ! Tu as réussi à te coincer dans des W-C ?

-C'est pas ma faute si vous faites des crottes de lapin. Bon, aide-moi.

Il lui tendit sa main que bizarrement, Armin n'avait pas envie de saisir. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Puis il prit la main d'Eren en faisant bien attention à mettre le mouchoir entre les deux.

-Pas la peine de me rappeler que je suis dégueulasse, tu sais.

Eren affichait un sourire agacé.

-Désolé, fit timidement le blond.

Il sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser le brun se laver. Il était sorti depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant de la salle d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber nez-à-nez avec… Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça. Un Eren en caleçon se débattait sur l'épaule du major Erwin ! Oui, le vrai, grand, major Erwin ! Celui qui dirigeait les bataillons d'exploration, leur seule arme contre les titans !

-Ecoutez, j'ai rien contre vous les gosses, hein. Mais le cacher ne l'aidera pas. Il vaudrait mieux le laisser aller gentiment au tribunal, et peut-être que là-bas, on trouvera un arrangement.

-Mais il risque de se faire disséquer ! s'emporta le petit blond.

-Ecoute, fais-moi confiance. Ca ira.

Sur ces mots, il prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée et sortit, Eren sur l'épaule, sans qu'Armin ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Mais… Je vais pas aller au tribunal en calecif !

-Ne t'inquiète pas… On trouvera quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos une fois là-bas.

« une fois là-bas » ? Où l'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Pouvait-il lui faire entièrement confiance, comme il leur avait demandé ? Et pourquoi le major Erwin, qui dirigeait les troupes contre les titans, ne souhaitait pas son exécution ? Le grand homme blond ne dit rien durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée du tribunal. Bizarrement, ils n'entrèrent pas par l'énorme porte. Erwin le transporta vers un petit établi, du côté. Là, il vit un homme s'approcher de lui, puis lui demander de ne plus bouger. Il sortit une petite seringue. Eren prit peur. Avaient-ils l'intention de l'euthanasier ? Il commença à se débattre, mais le major n'eut aucun mal à le maitriser, étant donné le manque de pratique du brun. L'homme enfonça sa seringue dans le bras d'Eren, puis ce dernier perdit connaissance.


End file.
